Computing resources, such as file servers, printers, intranet devices, and email servers live in a secure corporate network (e.g., a corporation's enterprise “intranet,” or internal network) that may be managed via a directory service such as ACTIVE DIRECTORY® (“AD”) (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond Wash.). Some directory services such as AD handle resource discovery, authentication, and management of enterprise computing resources and users. Internet-based services (e.g., cloud services) and internet-connected mobile devices (e.g., cloud-connected mobile devices) that run outside the corporate network have limited options on ways to connect back into an internal premise domain. Currently, the most common way to do this is via a Virtual Private Network (VPN) setup between the cloud service or client that is outside the network and a server inside the corporate network. A VPN allows two services to communicate via a single dedicated tunnel. However, each VPN setup adds complexity through configuration and maintenance, and a VPN may be impractical or to install or use on various devices. What is needed is an improved solution for connecting back into an internal premise domain.
To identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the figure number in which that element is first introduced. Further, like numbers indicate like components.